


graves

by cassyl



Series: witcher femslash february [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Presumed Dead, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassyl/pseuds/cassyl
Summary: Yennefer and Triss meet for the first time since Sodden
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher femslash february [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191461
Kudos: 7





	graves

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [@bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/)'s [Witcher Femslash February](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/641932214927523840/i-noticed-that-there-is-a-startling-lack-of-prompt) prompts!

If Triss thought this was going to be a joyous reunion, she was clearly mistaken.

Yennefer’s violet eyes are stormy, her face dangerously still. “They put up a stone for you,” she says coldly, as if this is Triss’s fault.

“I know.” She bites back the urge to say, _I’m sorry_. It’s not her fault she survived. Does Yennefer wish it had been someone else instead of her—Coral, or Vanielle? Triss feels the urge to hide her face behind the curtain of her curls. It’s an instinct she’s had often, lately, since her burns still aren’t fully healed—an instinct she’s been trying hard to resist. She resists it now. Even if Yennefer is angry with her, Triss can’t get enough of the sight of Yennefer before her—alive, and angry, and just as lovely as ever. 

But no matter how hard she looks, Yennefer’s expression doesn’t change. “I was there,” she says, the words caught between her teeth. “They told me you had fallen, but I had to run my fingers over your name to believe it.”

“It’s nobody’s fault.” She can’t blame anyone for making the mistake. In the mess that was left after Sodden, with so much of her face badly burned, it’s no surprise they took her for someone else. 

Yennefer takes a step closer, then another. She searches Triss’s face—looking, Triss realizes, for what lies under the glamour cast by her amulet. “I thought you were dead,” Yennefer says, and her voice sounds like a dam about to break. She holds herself that way, too, tense like she’s braced herself up against some invisible, impossible force.

“So did everyone else.”

In a voice so low, Triss can barely hear it, Yennefer says, “I’m not everyone else.”

Triss understands, then, what Yennefer is holding back—not anger, but a relief so deep she cannot trust it. She’s afraid to let the grief go, afraid to believe in such a happy turn of events. “That’s true,” she says, and closes Yennefer in a tight embrace. The moment they are pressed against each other—solid, real, both surviving—Yennefer’s shoulders begin to shake silently. “There could never be anyone like you. Not for me.” They stay there together for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://likecastle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
